


Just Out for a Ride

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Swearing, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Requested by: @fanfic-bookworm on tumblr, I hope you enjoy darling!Prompts, will be in bold throughout fic:13. “Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for a while.”44. “Well that’s the second biggest news I’ve heard all day.”58. “I’m just a guy with a wife, two kids, and a Harley.”88. “After everything..I’d still choose you.”102. “Do you really think I could ever replace you?”





	Just Out for a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> The fluff got away from me, and Bucky is a giant teddy bear - I regret nothing!  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

“She’s beautiful.” Darcy says, almost reaching out to touch the matt black motor cycle that sits before her.

“You can touch her, she won’t bite.” Bucky chuckles, wiping his hands with a rag. “Wanna take her out for a spin?”

“Really?”

“Yep. Just finished cleaning her up. She should be all good to go.”

“What do you mean ‘should be’? Are you suddenly doubting yourself?” She says, smirking, “That’s not very like you.”

“Need to take her for a road test, ‘s all.” He says, rolling his eyes, smirking at her teasing tone. He turns his back to her, putting tools back in their places.

“Whatever. If you say she’s good, she’s good.” Darcy says, hopping onto the bike. She strikes her best pin up pose. “You ready soldier?”

Bucky turns at her words, stopping completely, eyes raking in her form and sultry smile. He lets out a heavy breath he didn’t know he was holding. “You’re gonna be the death of me woman.”

* * *

They head out away from the compound. Turning down one long country road after another. Darcy is completely lost, but fully enjoying the ride regardless. Her arms wrapped around Bucky’s waist, her helmeted head leaning on his back.  The stress from the week lulls away with the rumbling of the engine as they go farther and father into the woods. 

Darcy is in such a calm state, she barely realizes that Bucky’s slowed down until they’re pulling up a small drive way. Her confusion rises when they come to a dead stop in front of a large cabin.  

Bucky gets off the bike first, mumbling under his breath he crouches and starts checking a few things on the bike, looking concerned.  She looks around before removing her helmet. Being able to freely moving jaw, she tries to get her ears to pop while trying to muse her helmet hair into something presentable.

“Babe, is something wrong?” Darcy jumps off the bike with wobbly legs, lightly shaking each leg out, hoping that if anyone was in the cabin, that they wouldn’t be watching her faux chicken dance. 

“Hmm,” Bucky doesn’t look up, his stare is fixed on the bike, fingers absently scratching and playing with his beard.

“Babe?” Darcy moves closer to him. Poking his shoulder, as she for once towered over him. “Earth to Buck, is everything okay?”

“Huh,” He ponders it, looking back and forth between the cabin and the bike before smiling wickedly and pulling out a set of keys, “ **Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for awhile.** ”

Darcy scoffs at him, playfully nudging his boot with hers. “You’re a sneaky little brat, you know that?” She laughs.

“So, are you saying you don’t want to spend the weekend here, and that I shouldn’t have snuck your bags up here yesterday?”

Darcy stares at him grumpily before cracking a bright smile.  **“Well that’s the second biggest news I’ve heard all day.”**

Bucky barks out laugh, wrapping his arms around her, “I’m glad you think so, baby doll.”

“And there’s nothing wrong with the bike, huh?”

“Not a thing.” Bucky chuckles.

“Definitely need to keep a closer eye on you.” She teases as they both move towards the cabin.

Bucky rolls his eyes, unlocking the door, sweeping her up easily into his arms to carry her over the threshold. “ **Hey, I’m just a guy with a wife, two kids, and a Harley.** ”

“You have to stop calling Steve and Sam our kids! What happens when we actually have some of our own, huh?”

“Then they get promoted to ‘uncle’ but only if they’re good.” He pecks her lips before putting her down.

“Fair enough.”

Darcy starts to look around, taking in the hand carved panels and large floor to ceiling windows and various other elements throughout the living room that just scream Bucky. “How long have you been working on this?”

Bucky raises his eyebrows in question but remains silent.

“You can tell me, it’s okay.”

“When we started dating.” He looks sheepishly at his feet, clearing his throat before looking back up to Darcy.

“How come you never mentioned it?”  She asks, moving into the kitchen, admiring the ample counter space, oversized fridge, and large gas stove.

“Back then? I didn’t think..”

“ **After everything.. I’d still choose you.** ” Darcy cuts him off, turning to him, taking his hands. “Even back then. You know that.”

“I know. Maybe I just thought you were too good to be true.” He chuckles, kissing her knuckles.

“Is that why you took so long to propose?” Darcy jokes with a smirk. “Four months in. That’s a new record, mister.

“Darce. Come on. You know I just wanted to lock this down.” He pulls her close. “ **Do you really think I could ever replace you?** ”

“Fat chance of that.” Darcy smiles up at him.

“So.. uh,” Bucky says between kisses to Darcy’s face. “This place is a two story, if you haven’t noticed.”

“Race you upstairs?”

“Damn, I love you.”

Darcy leans in to kiss his lips before giving him a shove into the counter and racing off towards the stairs. She runs swiftly, knowing her small head start won’t count for anything soon. “Love you too, babe!” She yells over her shoulder, giggling the whole way.

Bucky shakes his head, grin growing with every hurried step she takes away from him. “You’re in for it now, doll!” He yells playfully before taking off after her. 


End file.
